The Untold Tales of Bleach
by shadow465
Summary: A series of one shots with the many characters of Bleach!
1. Chapter 1: Rangiku x Ic (09-22 21:58:21)

**Alright before I begin I just wanna say that this first chapter will be short. Why? Because A I highly doubt it will be read and B because I'm just trying out this idea. ANYWHO! IchigoxRangiku for the first chapter.**

It's summer break, Yhwach has been defeated, Orihime had revived those that died and everything seemed to be peaceful. Ichigo was currently at a beach relaxing on a beach towel laying in the nice weather. However something was off, normally on a day like this the beach would be absolutely packed, but there wasn't a single person to be seen for miles. Ichigo shrugged and laid back and closed his eyes as he basked in the sunlight, he wore a loose red t-shirt and black swim trunks with gold lines going down each side. The time of day was perfect for sun bathing too it was around two in the afternoon, so the sun wasn't exactly overhead.

Ichigo had dozed off due to the heat soothing him and the peace and quite, he awoke to woman talking and sat up with a groan. It had to be at least six in the evening now, the sky was now a beautiful orange. Ichigo glanced behind him to see who was there and jumped back when he saw Rangiku grinning five inches from his own.

"HEY ICHIGO!" She said in her usual chipper tone. "What a coincidence! The SWA rented the beach for the day. But it took us forever to convince Yachiru to come, she said she wanted to sit down and eat candy today not go to the beach. We finally convinced her so we're here!" she exclaimed. She wore a very revealing yellow bikini that was obviously a size or two too small, her top barely covered her enormous breasts and the bottoms left little to the imagination.

He blushed at what she was wearing, but decided not to comment on it "Wait... you can RENT beaches?! Since when?!" Ichigo asked as it was the first he had ever heard of it.

Rangiku giggled and flicked his forehead "Byakuya pulled some strings and used some connections he had here, who knew he knew such influential people"

Ichigo rolled his eyes 'I could've guessed that easily' he thought "So uh should I go then?" he asked not wanting to intrude on their girl time.

Her smiled turned mischievous and she shook her head "No you don't have to leave Ichigo, we could have some fun~" she cooed and crawled towards him.

He backed away and laughed "Alright, if you say so" he said not realizing what she meant.

"Rangiku please leave Ichigo alone for now" a kind voice said from behind the perverted lieutenant.

"But I wanna play with him!" she whined.

"Please leave him alone" Retsu Unohana said with her signature "kind" smile.

Rangiku gulped and stood up as others were now visible.

"ICHI!" yelled Yachiru as she ran around him holding her arms out to side like she was an airplane, she wore an adorable frilled red bikini with white pokadots.

Unohana smiled at Ichigo "hello Ichigo beautiful weather we're having isn't it?" she said, Retsu wore a tight, form fitting one piece bathing suit that hugged her voluptuous curves.

The oranged haired teen nodded "I-it is" he said blushing as he saw all the girls wearing rather revealing swim suits.

Most of the girls ran to the ocean and began to splash each other, Rukia had brought a beach ball and some of them began to hit that around. However Rangiku stayed behind, she sat right next to Ichigo, sharing the towel with him. She laid down on her stomach and smirked.

"Ichigo~" she said in a singsong tone "Mind putting sun screen on my back?" she asked and handed him a bottle of sunblock, she undid her top and grinned mischievously

He shrugged as he saw no harm in doing so. He didn't realize she had undone her top and he positioned himself on her rear and put some on his hand, he placed the bottle down and rubbed his hands together. As he began to apply the sunblock on her back, he finally noticed her top was undone. He blushed furiously as his eyes kept focusing on her breasts, he continued to rub the sunblock on her back. He finished and got off her and went back to his original spot, he crossed his legs and tried to hide his growing erection. However with a cock as big as his it was basically impossible, even at half mast it was an astounding seven inches.

Rangiku noticed the bulge in his pants and smirked, but she said nothing. She tied her top back up and smiled. "Since you lathered me up with sunblock it'd be only natural for me to do the same right?" she said innocently as possible.

He nodded "I guess you're right" he said oblivious to her intentions, he pulled off his shirt revealing his muscled torso and laid down on his stomach 'At least this way she won't see my boner' he thought to himself. He put his head in his arms and closed his eyes.

Rangiku's eyes basically glistened with lust as she grinned 'He's mine!' she internally screamed. She grabbed the bottle and positioned herself on his ass she then poured some on his back and undid her top and tossed it to the side. She rubbed the sunscreen into his skin using her hands, she grinned and when the sunblock was fully absorbed into his skin she poured more on him and pressed her massive, bare boobs onto his back and moved them up and down his back. She giggled to herself as she figured that had to get him fully hard.

Ichigo was in total bliss, the feeling of Rangiku's soft hands pressing into his back felt amazing, well that period of bliss ended when she pressed her tits to his back. Feeling the change in size and softness Ichigo turned to look what she was doing, his face immediately flooded red as he saw her bare breasts. "R-R-Rangiku what are you doing?!" he snapped, his member immediately hardening to his monstrous twelve inches.

She gave him an innocent look and giggled "I'm applying sunblock on your back silly" she said as she adored his reaction "Doesn't it feel great?" she asked as she moved her breasts up and down his back more.

"W-w-w-well yea b-b-but you're using your breasts!" he said covering his eyes.

"What? Is something wrong with my boobies?" She asked pouting as she sat up and cupped the large orbs in her hands.

"N-no they're really soft and beautiful but it's inappropriate to be topless at a beach!" he said and he made the mistake of turning over.

She gasped when she saw the tent in his swim trunks, she then giggled and began to fondle her boobs and grind her crotch against his covered member. "I-I-Ichigo I need your help" she said in a moan.

He moaned at the feeling of her crotch grinding against his cock "W-with what?" he breathed.

She grinned and yanked down his swim trunks making his dick fling and dance around. She positioned herself in-between his legs and wrapped her fingers around his shaft and slowly began to stroke him "I need you to fuck me Ichigo" she said with a lustrous gaze.

He bit his lip as she began to give him a slow handjob "Y-y-y-you want me to what?" he asked, his face completely red.

She licked the underside of his cock and wrapped her lips around the head as she swirled her tongue around his tip. "I want you to fuck me Ichigo" she repeated against his shaft. She slowly took more and more of his large member into her mouth as she played with his balls, massaging and squeezing them ever so gently.

Ichigo couldn't hold back his moans anymore, he began to moan loudly as he watched her roughly bob her head up and down his shaft.

Eventually, after a minute or two of bobbing her head along his cock, Rangiku pulled her head of his now throbbing member. She grinned as she pushed his massive, throbbing meat in between her voluptuous pillows. Her saliva from the short blow job acted as lube, allowing her breasts to slide up and down around his dick.

Ichigo bit his lip hard and gave no warning as he blasted a rather large load onto the orange haired shinigami's face and breasts.

Rangiku giggled as she licked the warm, thick liquid off her breasts and swallowed as much as she could. She pulled her head off his shaft and gave him a devilish grin and, before he could stop her, she straddled his waist and pressed her vagina against his already throbbing cock. He began to grin her soaked pussy against his shaft, letting out soft moans as she did so.

Ichigo was still in the moment of his orgasm, he had never experienced one that strong. He moaned as he felt her pussy grind against him. "R-Rangiku s-stop we shouldn't do this in public!" he exclaimed

However the orange haired teen's pleas went ignored as the lieutenant eased his cock inside her. She bit her lip from the size as she hadn't had one so big since she made the mistake of seducing Kenpachi when he was drunk one night, it was fun but she was sore for a month straight. She began to bounce on his cock letting out loud moans, not caring if the others heard. She slammed her lips against his as she rode him roughly.

Ichigo moaned as he felt his member enter the orange haired shinigami's pussy. And like that his virginity was gone, he cursed himself that he let her do this. Since he had no idea what to do he just let her take control of the situation.

Rangiku bounced and ground on him for a solid half hour, taking load after load that he shot into her. She was happily surprised when he passed four orgasms and was still hard as a rock. She had lost count of her own orgasm count and just continued to fuck him.

Hours passed and they both finally passed out, however Ichigo's cock remained inside Rangiku's pussy. The others had just left them and it was well into the night. However Unohana had laid a blanket on them both to keep them warm.

 **AN: Annnnd that's about all I'm going to write for this! If anyone notices any grammatical errors PLEASE pm me. No one's perfect.**

 **I'm sorry for the two month wait. And that this is just a add on! I'll try to make a special story for Christmas so be sure to post ideas so I can make it longer than normal!**

 **Buh bye! Shadow out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**AN: OMFG! Over 600 views so far?! That's just nuts! Anywho I hope you all enjoy a training session!**

"Come on Ichigo! You aren't going to reach bankai if you don't train harder!" Yoruichi snapped at him as he fought Zangetsu with the thousand copies.

"Yoruichi shut up! I know!" He shouted as he grabbed a new blade. This blade was in the shape of a lightning bolt, so it obviously wasn't the real Zangetsu but Ichigo needed something to defend himself so he had no choice.

Zangetsu began his onslaught with a downward slash and followed it with a sideways cut.

Ichigo countered Zangetsu downward slash with an upward cut. He flashstep behind him and sent a downward slash only to have Zangetsu counter it.

 **AN: sorry. Buuuuut I gotta timeskip. I'm just no good at fight scenes.**

A few hours have passed since Ichigo fought Byuakuya and saved Rukia, Ichigo was relaxing in the healing springs where he trained. His eyes were closed and he was too focused on the feeling of the water to notice a figure approaching him from behind.

Yoruichi smirked as he sauntered up behind Ichigo she ws usually naked around him and she enjoyed his reactions, but today she was thinking of doing a little more. "Is the water nice?" She asked casually as she began to undress.

Without even thinking he immediately responded "oh it's great! I can already feel my wounds healing" he said as he lowered himself deeper into the hot water.

Yoruichi grinned as she finally pulled her panties down to her ankles and stepped out of them. She flashstepped straight into Ichigo's lap and before he could even react had her clit pressed against his shaft and her lips smashed against his. She instantly slipped her tongue into his mouth and began to explore.

Ichigo's eyes widened as a naked Yoruichi appeared in his lap, he tried to fight her but she was just too strong.

She eventually pulled away, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinned as she began to slide her clit along his cock.

"Y-Yoruichi why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked as he watched Yoruichi began to "rape" him. It wasn't rape in a sense but he didn't know what else to call it really.

She grinned and placed her finger on his lips "I think you deserve a reward for saving Rukia" she said as she pressed her breasts against his chest "Well? Would you like a reward" she asked as she kissed his neck.

Ichigo bit his lip as he let out a soft moan as he clenched his fists "A r-reward? What do you mean Yoruichi?" he asked confused.

She giggled "Really Ichigo? You have to ask? Man Ichigo you are so oblivious" She sighed and kissed his neck as she eased his cock into her vagina slowly. She bit her lip "Oh damn you're so big Ichigo!" she exclaimed as she began to ride him slowly. She moaned and kissed him deeply as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Ichigo's eyes widened as she slid down onto him, he ran his hands along her soft bare back ass his hips began to move on their own. "I-it feels so good Yoruichi. Why does it feel so good?" he stupidly asked.

"Don't speak Ichigo, just fuck me" she said as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her core. She bit back the moans that lay dormant in her throat, waiting to be released. She tried over and over again to regain control of the situation but his shaft felt too good, she felt her body melt from his touch.

Ichigo moaned more and more as his mind began to go blank from the pleasure. As the minutes ticked away Ichigo's inner hollow began to take hold, he flipped her over and pressed her against the edge of the hot springs. He began to mercilessly fuck her harder and harder, deeper and deeper. He began to change into a sex monster due to his inner hollow's animal like tendencies. He started to pound into her faster and faster until his hips were literally a blur.

Yoruichi lost all control she began to moan and scream as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue hanged from the corner of her mouth. She screamed in pleasure as he ravaged her body.

The white's of Ichigo's eyes began to turn black as his irises turned a golden yellow, his mask began to form as he continued to drive his cock into her. His moans became distorted as he grabbed a good bit of the black beauty's hair, jerking her back as he used his free hand to take hold of her left breast, squeezing it roughly.

Yoruichi gasped at Ichigo's newly found instincts, however she was at a loss of words as she repeatedly orgasmed over and over due to the roughness he was showing her. She let him take full and utter control as she adored this newly found side of the normally innocent boy.

Ichigo growled and snarled like a feral animal as he continued to thrust deep inside the princess's pussy, he pulled her hardened nipples using his index finger and thumb as his member began to throb and kick inside her. "I'm cumming inside you dirty slut!" he snarled in his distorted voice.

Yoruichi finally managed to speak, however little and raspy it was, "Yes! Fill my pussy up!" was all she managed to say as he rocked her body even harder as he inched closer to his orgasm.

Ichigo grinned and came deep inside her, filling her up almost immediately as he pumped his pent up cum into her awaiting core. However, Ichigo did not stop there, no he continued to fuck the goddess of shunpo for hours before he finally collapsed. At that point Ichigo had filled up her ass, pussy and mouth full of his warm seed. He now laid in the water with Yoruichi on top of him, her breasts against his chest and his cock still inside her.

 **AN: SORRY! I** **APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BEING SHORTER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER. I think I already have the next chapter SOMEWHAT figured out. Here's a hint this girl really doesn't like men, whatsoever.  
Most of you will probably get it but anywho leave suggestions for future chapters. INCLUDE POSSIBLE SCENARIOS! I may be a writer but we do need inspiration! Also! Guys, girls? I dunno. What I'm trying to say is not every pairing needs to be of Ichigo. I'll do others. Just no yaoi (Male x male) Not against it just not comfortable with actually writing/reading it**

 **Buh-bye! Shadow out!**


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Christmas Day

_**AN: So I changed my mind on the match up for the chapter, it's a little different from my usual pairings so I hope you enjoy it! . Next chapter, whenever I manage to get that out, will NOT include Ichigo.**_

Orihime sat at her table in the middle of her apartment in a sweater that had a Christmas tree on the front, it was a few sizes too small so it hugged her curvy torso. She sat there, legs under the blanket covered table. (wasn't sure what the name of it was) She was alone this Christmas, Tatsuki was actually abroad in a martial arts tournament, Tatsuki had asked her if she wanted to go but she was worried about traveling. So she was alone, sipping her hot chocolate and listening to festive music, she was humming along with the song when her doorbell went off. She got up reluctantly from her cozy position and walked to the door, she opened the door "Oh! Hi Rangiku!" she exclaimed happily. "Come in come in! You shouldn't be wearing such little clothing! You could get sick!" She said as the shinigami was wearing a red and white two piece and a very light jacket.

Rangiku giggled as the orange haired human criticized her slutty outfit and only said that she could get a cold. Rangiku walked into the apartment and gave the woman's ass a light slap "Did your ass get bigger?" she said as she placed her hands back on Orihime's rear and began to squeeze and rub it "It did! I think it's bigger than mine now!" she said biting her lip.

Orhime yelped from the slap to her ass and let out a few cute moans from Rangiku's fondling. She soon pulled away, her face scarlet "N-no it didn't! D-don't talk like that! So why did you come over? Surely you have plans right?" she asked as she closed and locked her door. "Oh! Would you like hot cocoa?" she said, the redness of her blushing gone and a smile formed on her face as she asked the question.

Rangiku thought for a moment before smirking "Yes but I'll make us some! I brought a special mixture that tastes amazing!" she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of purple powder. She had gotten it from Kisuke earlier and it was supposed to make whoever ingests it incredibly horny and rather dominant, Urahara said there could be slight side effects but she was willing to risk it. She was longing to play with the innocent curvy babe ever since she met her and hadn't had an excuse to be alone with her.

Orhime didn't want to make her guest make something for her, but the powder looked very interesting "Okay!" she said happily, nodding. "The cups are above the Keurig!" she said and unintentionally swayed her hips as she walked over to the table. She plopped down and waited happily, humming along with the music in the background.

Rangiku sauntered over the the machine and filled it with water, she took two of the little cups out and put one in the machine, she then grabbed a mug from the cabinet and placed it under the spout. She hit brew and waited, it stopped brewing and she added cream into the mug. She opened the bag and poured the entire thing into Orihime's cup and brought it over to her "Here you are!" she said and made her own and then sat down in front of Orihime. "So have you had Christmas sex yet?" she asked the orange haired girl, after she took the first sip.

Orihime smiled gleefully as she was handed the cup, she took the spoon that she had out from the first mug and stirred everything around. She waited for Rangiku to sit down before taking a sip. The taste was odd but she adored it, she drank more and more until Rangiku asked her if she had Christmas sex yet. Her face turned red and she put her mug down, she was gonna answer when her body suddenly felt hot. She squirmed and bit her lip as she suddenly felt extremely horny. She sat there, silent shifting uncomfortably.

 _ **AN: Ok so there are two ways this can go either Orihime just gets really horny and brings Rangiku into her room and uses toys and whatnot and they have a pleasurable time. OR I just bring in someone else and then yada yada yada. So to make this easy put 1 for normal and 2 for a little taboo. I will TRY to put up the continuation of the choice that has the most votes later today. I repeat that is not a definite.**_

 _ **Buh-bye! Shadow out!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Slumber Fun

**AN: So I'm starting these back up again but I have some help. Anajo339 is helping me out with these. So. ENJOY!**

Ichigo was passed out on his bed, the covers covering only half his body as he slept naked. His left arm hanging off his bed with his right on his stomach. He was snoring softly, the door locked and the lights off. Rukia sits up in her 'bed' as she listens to Ichigo's soft snores. She slowly and quietly slides the door open, her feet barely making a sound when they come in contact with the floor. She tiptoes over to his bed and gently places the small bag she had on the desk next to them. A devious smirk forms on her lips as she pulls two pairs of handcuffs, some rope, and a blindfold out of the bag.

Rukia giggles softly to herself before gently tying the blindfold around his head. She then cuffs his hands to the bedposts above his head and ties his feet at the end of the bed. He doesn't wake, still deep in his slumber. He tried to reposition himself but growled as he couldn't move. Rukia pulls the blankets completely off his body, biting her bottom lip once she sees his cock. She hurriedly peels her nightgown of before climbing onto the bed and in between his leg, running her fingers lightly up and down the shaft of his member. He shivers as his cock slowly hardens as he moans softly in his sleep. He begins to wake up slowly. A small giggle slips past her lips as she wraps her dainty fingers around his cock, stroking him ever so slowly.

He groans as his eyes flutter open "What the hell..? Who's there?!" He growled as he struggled against the handcuffs "what's going on?!"

"Don't be too loud Ichi~ your sisters might hear," Rukia says, giggle softly as she picks up the pace a bit before leaning down and licking the tip.

"R-Rukia!" He hissed "What are you doing?" He whispered as he then bit his lip as he felt her tongue on the tip of his cock.

"Hehe," she takes his cock in her mouth, not answering his question as she bobbed her head along his shaft. He groaned with pleasure as she feels him take his shaft into his mouth "F-fuck. R-Rukia" he moaned out. She giggles again as she takes him deep into her mouth, her nose brushing against the hair that covered the area above the base of his cock. He moans loudly as precum oozes from the tip of his cock. He tried to get out of the cuffs again, but to no avail. He groans and gasps as his cock throbs inside her.

"D-damn Rukia" he moaned out as he began to thrust up into her.

"Fuck Ichigo, your cock is so big and it feels so good~" she moans out as she bounces up and down on him, he hands resting on his bare chest. He moaned loudly

"R-Rukia if you keep this up I'm gonna cum~! He moaned out as he bit his lip.

A smirk graces her lips as she begin to go a bot faster, loud moan slipping past her lips, "Mmm~ cum for me Ichigo, i want you to fill me up~"

Hearing her say that pushed him over the edge as he exploded into her filling her up with his cum as he moaned loudly. She leans down and kisses him as she cums all over his cock. She then reaches up and uncuffs his hands. Ichigo just lays there panting as he slowly thrusts his cock up into her pussy. His hands came up and pulled the blindfold off his eyes as he bit his lip, moving his hands to her waist and leaning up to kiss her lips. Rukia moan softly into the kiss, her hands tangling themselves into his hair as she tugs on the ends gently. She reaches her hands back and quickly unties his ankles before flipping them over. She breaks the kiss and grins up at him, a smirk forming on her lips.

He chuckles softly and bites her lip before he moved down and ran his tongue over her nipples, thrusting slowly into her pussy. She arches her back as another moan slips past her lips. Rukia then wraps both her legs around his waist. He continued to pound his cock deep and hard into her pussy as he bit her left nipple ever so gently, pulling on it slightly. He looked at her as he did so and winked, increasing his thrusting into her.

Rukia's face turns a deep shade of crimson as she turns her head to the left. Her hands run down his back, her nails leaving angry red scratches along his upper back. He continued to plow her pussy with his throbbing cock, precum leaking inside her. He stopped biting her left nipple as he then moved up and began to nibble on her neck, slowly sucking on it to give her hickies all over. Rukia lets out another moan as she begins to draw some blood.

He winced and continued to pound her as he nipped her ear "Fuck~ I'm gonna cum Rukia" he moaned as he pulled on her nipples with his fingers, his cock throbbing inside her.

"Cum for me Ichigo~" she mumbles softly, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

He returned the kiss with passion as he rammed once more into her before cumming a large load deep inside her, moaning against her lips as he pulled on her nipples more. Rukia moans into the kiss as she cums all over his cock, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace.

Ichigo begins to pant as he pulls his cum covered cock from her pussy and kisses her lips, "So now what~?"

She giggles softly and pulls him down next to her, cuddling into his side, "I don't know," she mumbles, burying her head in his chest.

Ichigo chuckled "Well.. I can still go a while of you think you can handle me" he said as he kissed her lips and laid on his back next to her. His cock dripping with his cum combined with her own.

"Oh really now?" She raises one eyebrow and rolls to her side, looking at him, a small smile on her lips.

He chuckles and nodded "Oh yea. You've made a monster Ru" he said with a wink as he kissed her lips again, squeezing her small tits gently.

A pink blush dusts her cheeks, "That's good for me then," she giggles and pokes his nose.

He chuckled and grinned "is that so~?" He asked as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply

She gasped at the feeling out his cock against leg before kissing back.

"Such a naughty boy, she mumbles against his lips, her fingers trailing up and down his sides.

He smirked "Says the one who cuffed me to my bed and blindfolded me" he said as he bit her bottom lip

"Sh-shuddup!" She mutters and hides her face in his neck.

He laughed heartily "You did this and now you're getting embarrassed? Maybe you dun goofed" he said chuckling as he slapped her ass roughly and then began to knead her cheeks, almost as if he was immediately apologizing for doing so.

Rukia holds back a smile before playfully smacking his chest, "just shut up and kiss me." She giggles and pulls him into another kiss.

He smirked and slapped her ass again as he kissed her back lovingly "So now what?" He asked against her lips.

"I mean," she props herself up and grins, "We could be fuck buddies or whatever you want." Rukia leans down and places a small kiss on his nose.

He grinned "that sounds perfect" he said as he kissed her tits and lifted her up and slid his cock into her pussy.

Rukia moans softly as her expression changes. She closes her eyes and nibbles on her bottom lip gently. He smirks as he bounces her on his cock, thrusting up hard into her as his cum sloshes around inside her.

 **AN: And there it is. The first chapter in a long ass time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Drunken Mess

**AN: As a reminder future chapters are with the aid of Anajo339**

Rangiku walks into her captain's office, a bag with bottles of vodka in her hands. She places them on the table she normally uses as a desk and head back out of the room, ready to change into some more comfortable clothing.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was working at his desk filling out paperwork. Most of it was actually the bills from how much liquor Rangiku consumed "RANGIKU! GET IN HERE!" He roared.

"One second taicho," she yells back. She could guess why he wanted her so she decided to take a bit longer. When she finally came out, the only thing covering her body was a red lingerie and a black robe that was loosely tied in the front, leaving her body mostly revealed.

Toshiro didn't even look up at her "You need to stop buying so much alcohol and claiming it as mission funds. I have so much paperwork to do, BECAUSE OF YOU!" He growled as he looked up and his face went crimson "Wh-why are you wearing that." He asked as he looked away.

"Sorry," she shrugs and sits down at the table, "and my uniform was getting stuffy so I changed into something more comfortable ." Rangiku tilts her head to the side, feigning innocence, "Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She leans against the table, crossing her arms under her boobs, pushing them up.

He looked away "Put a jacket on or something Rangiku! That's not professional!" He hissed as he began to work back on the paperwork, trying to keep his mind off her appearance.

Rangiku giggles softly and pulls out a bottle of watermelon flavoured vodka from her bag. She poured two glasses from it and takes small swig out of the bottle. "Mmm~ taicho, you have to try this, it's watermelon!" She stands up and walks over to his desk, handing him a glass of the clear water like liquid.

The moment she started to pour it he growled "What did I tell you Rangiku?! No more al- wait it is?!" He said as his anger turned into curiosity as he held out his hand "Gimmie it" he demanded.

She giggles and places it in his hand before

perching on the edge, taking a small sip of her own glass, placing the bottle in between the two soul reapers.

He pours himself a glass and takes a sip as his eyes go wide and he downs the glass in seconds before pouring another "This is amazing!" He exclaimed as all notion of berating his lieutenant went out the window.

She continues to sip on her drink slowly, wanting to actually be somewhat sober and watch her taicho embarrass himself. Toshiro continues to down glass after glass as he quickly began to get intoxicated. He kept going as he shoved the papers aside

Rangiku giggles and finished her first glass, finally pouring her second one as she peels her robe off and tosses it to the side, "Damn taicho, had enough?"

He hiccups and holds his head "I think I drank too much and too fast" he said, his words slurring together.

"There is never such thing as too much Toshiro," she smirks as she pours him another glass, downing her own shortly after. She leans down towards him, her cleavage basically right in his face.

"Rangiku, how many times have I told you to get your tits out of my face" he said as he pushed her away, his hands sinking into her tits as he did so.

A light chuckle slips past her lips as she winks at him, "If you had wanted to touch them you could have asked~" Rangiku smirks and undoes her bra, letting it fall before tossing it to the side.

His eyes widened as he covered her tits "Rangiku you should really p-put your bra back on" he said as he looked away.

"C'mon, you can play with them of you want," she cover his hands with her own, guiding over the smooth skin. She then rubs her foot along his inner thigh, fairly closer to his covered cock.

He bit his lip "Rangiku w-we shouldn't" he said mumbling as he tried to pull his hands away.

"There's not rules saying we can't," she smiles and jumps off the desk, repositioning herself in his lap.

Rangiku leans her back against the desk, her boobs only a few inches away from his chest as she slides his hands down to her waist.

He bit his lip "Yea I know but still! We shouldn't" he said as he was getting erect against his will.

She bites her lip and grinds against him, moaning at the friction cause by this. Rangiku then leans forward and whispers in his ear, "C'mon Toshiro, please~?" She nips at the skin on his neck gently, leaving a purplish-red mark behind.

"P-please what?" He slurred as he tried to push her away but ended up pressing his hands against her tits more.

"I want you to fuck me~" she mutters against the skin of his neck. She begins to untie the sash that's wrapped around his waist, wanting so badly to just rip his shihakusho off his body.

His eyes widened "You want to what?" He asked as he actually sobered a little. He held his head "A-and why would you want to do that?

She pulls away slightly and places a hand under his chin, having him look at her, "Because I like you, and I've wanted to for a while now." She pulls the front of his top apart, running her hands across his bare chest.

He bit his lip and he nodded "Yea well I guess it's ok" he said as he began to squeeze her tits slowly.

She lets out a soft groan before standing up and pulling him with her, taking him towards the couch. She carefully slides her underwear off before laying down on her back, bringing him down with her. She carefully pushes his hand down, stopping just before his fingers brush against her clit.

He blushes and kisses her lips as he slowly begins to rub her clit. He slips his tongue into her mouth as his massive cock is now fully hardened and pressing against his shihakusho.

She kisses back, moaning against his lips. Her hands then began to slip the top down further, trying to get it off of him. Toshiro pulled the rest of the black fabric off of him as he returned to kissing her and rubbing her clit very slowly "I-I haven't done this in a while Rangiku" he muttered against her lips.

"It's fine," she breathes out, her lips slightly parted as her eyes close tightly, "you're doing just fine."

He smiled and nodded as he kneaded her tits slowly, pressing his cock against her pussy.

"Mmm~ I want you to fuck me hard taicho," she mutters and tips her head back against the arm of the couch.

He blushed hard as he slowly slid his massive cock into her pussy. His hands kneading her tits slowly. Rangiku moans softly before leaning up and pulling him into a kiss.

Toshiro groaned against her lips as he squeezed her tits "N-now what?" He asked as he pulled on her nipple. Rangiku giggles and flips them over on the couch before bouncing on his cock, her hands resting on his chest as her tits bounce each time. Toshiro blushes deeply as he kisses her lips and squeezes her tits more as he began to thrust up into her.

Rangiku moaned against his lips, moving her hands up his chest before tangling them into his hair. Toshiro thrusted harder into her pussy as his cock begins to throb inside her. "R-Rangiku I'm gonna cum" he said as he pulled away from the kiss and ran his tongue over her nipples

Rangiku smiles lustfully and leans down to his ear, "Cum for me taicho, I want you to fill me up~" she says in a slutty tone.

He moans softly as he cums deep inside her "F-Fuck. Your pussy feels so good Rangiku" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and began to suck on her tits.

"Mmm~" she moans and cums on his cock, "your cock feels fucking great inside of me taicho"

He smiles as he pulls on her nipples with his teeth as he looks up at her "Now what?"

"We could drink some more!" She reaches over to the table and grabs another bottle of vodka, this time just the orginal.

He chuckles "I don't think I should Rangiku" he said as he pulled his mouth of her nipple as he laid back down.

"Damn, even drunk you're mean." She crosses her arms and pouts slightly.

He scratches his head "Sorry Rangiku. Fine I'll drink. But only a little!" He said as the alcohol was making him make a bad decision.

Rangiku cheers and pours him a glass before handing it to him. He sighs and begins to drink it "so are we just gonna drink now?" He asked as he began to lift her up and off his cock.

"I mean, unless there's other stuff you wanna do~" she winks at him and takes a drink straight from the bottle.

He blushes as he sets her down so she's sitting just behind his massive cum covered hard cock "I-I mean maybe" he says as he looks away.

"What would you like to do~" she smirks and lightly runs her finger along the shaft of his cock before bringing it up to her mouth and licking the cum off.

He bites his lip as he leans up and kisses her neck "I want to fuck you" he mumbled against her neck as his face went red.

"Heh, really?" She giggles and plays with his hair softly.

He nodded as he pushed her on her back and moved back to sucking on her tits as he slipped his cock into her pussy again and began to thrust roughly inside her. A loud moan slips past her lips as she grabs his shoulders tightly, her nails leaving crescent marks on his skin.

He begins to slam his cock into her harder and faster as he moaned and kissed her lips. He rammed his cock deep inside her as it began to throb inside her before he came deep inside her again, without warning. He then promptly passed out due to the alcohol and the two climaxes he had reached.

Rangiku moaned softly, her hands moving from his shoulders to around his neck as she gasped, feeling him cum inside her caused her own orgasm as she kissed his lips. As he fell unconscious she giggled and shook her head, she grinned and flipped them back over as she continued to bounce on his still hard cock, adamant on draining him dry.

 **AN: Well that's that chapter, the next one will be up in the next week or so, haven't really decided who it's gonna be on. Feel free to comment on pairings and a possible plot, I may find inspiration from it!**


End file.
